


Plans for new year.

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, day 30, hanniholidays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Los planes de Will----Día 30 de #HanniHolidays





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Will después del desayuno subió a la habitación y con el ceño fruncido y muchos pensamientos en su cabeza saco del cajón de la mesita de noche una pequeña libreta y tomo el bolígrafo que tenía sobre el libro cerca de la lámpara; se sentó en la cama y apoyo el pedazo de papel sobre una almohada que tenía cerca.

 

Con su ceño aun fruncido comenzó llenando las líneas con frase como: Mantener el jardín de casa, Después del día de lavandería tener mejor acomodado el armario... Cosa que solo Will ahora en una vida un poco más tranquila tenían toda su atención.

 

Hannibal entró a la habitación y vio que Will escribía rápidamente.

 

"¿Está todo bien?" el mayor de sentó frente a él viendo que seguía escribiendo de una forma desordenada.  
"Creo que deberías de hacer lo mismo." dijo Will entregándole el bolígrafo.  
"¿Que?"  
"Resoluciones para año nuevo."  
"¿Seguro que cumplirás esa?"

 

Justo al final de la lista de Will decía con letras en mayúsculas: NO ADOPTAR MAS PERROS.  
Hannibal solo se levantó de su lugar para esconder una sonrisa burlona dejando a Will con su lista.


End file.
